Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an inkjet printing apparatus which is configured to execute a copying process in which an image read by a scanner is printed on a sheet with a printer.
Related Art
Conventionally, in a field of a printing apparatus, an attempt has been made to shorten an FCOT (first copy output time), which represents a time period from depression of a start button to start a copying process to a time at which a first sheet on which an image is formed has been output (i.e., discharged from the printing apparatus). One known technique to shorten the FCOT is to control a start timing of a startup process of an image forming device so that a startup process of a reading device and the startup process of the image forming device are completed at the same time.